The present disclosure relates to a sheet storage device and an image forming apparatus including thereof.
A typical image forming apparatus includes a sheet storage device that stores sheets that are fed by a sheet feed portion including a pick-up roller. The sheet storage device is provided as a sheet cassette which is attached to a main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner.
In many cases, the sheet storage device includes a lift portion that is configured to be lifted and lowered, and push up stacked sheets toward the sheet feed portion that is provided above.
In addition, the sheet storage device may include a lift attachment that is attached to the lift portion in a detachable manner. The lift attachment is attached to the lift portion when a special sheet, such as an envelope, that is nonuniform in thickness, is stored in the sheet storage device.